Iron Will's Foalcon Rape Necrophilia Sex Rampage
by Facemelt91
Summary: IRON WILL WROTE A STORY ABOUT IRON WILL DOING IRON WILL STUFF. IF SOMEPONY DISLIKE, KILL THEM WITH A PIKE WHEN SOMEPONY TRIES TO BLOCK, MAKE THEM SUCK YOUR COCK SOMEPONY WANNA COMPLAIN? MAKE THEM FEEL PAIN NEVER APOLOGISE WHEN YOU CAN SODOMISE YOU HATE MY STORY? TIME TO GET GORY YOU RATE IT DOWN? DAT MAKES ME FROWN YOU RATE IT UP? 2 FOALS 1 CUP


Iron Wills the name, training ponies is my game. Sometimes on weekends, Iron Will likes to fuck dead bodies, but Iron Will is going to get to that later.

YOU LIKE FAN FICTION? LISTEN TO MY DICTION?

Iron Will wrote this story because Iron Will had an interesting experience that Iron Will wanted to share with everypony. It all started when Iron Will was giving a lecture to a crowd of many ponies who were paying Iron Will lots of money to see Iron Will give a motivational speech on Iron Wills huge, bull penis and massive balls.

Iron will started his speech of the same way he always starts them t a doormat, but is instead a pure expression of awesomeness, coolness and even, dare I say, radicalness? Yeah, Radicalness! A word that is so fucking awesome, MS Word doesnT KNOW THAT WORD? EAT MY TURD!

Iron Will proceeded to shit all over his computer, until it stopped working and Iron Will had to take a shit-covered computer down to the local computer repair shop, where he spoke to a sleazy computer repairman, who not only charged Iron Will $150 just to clean the damn thing (which took all of five minutes), but also found Iron WillLL RIP YOU UP!

So Iron Will proceeded to rip the fuckert remember what species he was s where a dead body shits itself) all over Iron Willt mind ve used shit for lube before s asscheeks and held his fat, hairy ass tightly in Iron Wills ass, to the point where it actually burst through the fucking dead guys load, it exploded from the end of Iron Wills corpse.

When Iron Will finally pulled Iron Wills violated asshole, there was a long, brown tube still attached to Iron Wills large intestine. So Iron Will grabbed it and removed it from the end of Iron Wills anal cavity. Iron Will pulled and pulled until the entire thing was gone, along with all of his other organs. Iron Will then proceeded to eat the mans no joke, friends, they actually sell rape kits these days, complete with rope, pliers and everything.

Anyway, Iron Will decided that because Iron Will is writing this fanfic and writing is boring that Iron Will is going to skip would could have been 2000 words of boring, meaningless shit building up to what you all came here to read, and cut to the part that you actually want to read. If that aint know what is.

So one thing led to another and Iron Will was able to kidnap Sweetie Belle from her sisters so fucking small and adorable with her cute little face, her big little eyes and her tiny little unicorn horn. It makes Iron Will's huge fucking dick harder than steel just thinking about it. Iron Will tells her not to be afraid. She cries and tells Iron Will that she wants to go home. Iron Will slaps her and says that this is your home you whore s mother (who Iron Will raped and killed and then kept her body as a sex slave for many months until the police found out and chased Iron Will out of town) and a pair of high heels. Iron Will puts on some lipstick and tells Sweetie Belle to make Iron Will her whore. Iron Will gives Sweetie Belle a big black fucking dildo and tells her to fuck Iron Will in the ass. Iron Will bends over and spreads his asshole. Sweetie Bell fucks him in the ass, pushing that big dildo inside Iron Wills dress.

I'M A BIG FUCKING WOMAN, FUCK ME YOU LITTLE PONY WHORE FUCK ME LIKE I FUCKED YOUR DEAD SISTER RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES YOU STUPID FUCKING WHITE ASS BITCH FUCKING CUNT

IRON WILL expells shit from his asshole all over fucking Sweetie Belle's cute little face. She is soaked in Iron Will's shit. She stinks of Iron Will's HOT SOUR FAECES THAT FUCKING STICKS TO WALLS.

IRON WILL Puts his face right up to Sweetie Belle's face and FUCKING SCREAMS in her face:

YOU TASTE MY SHIT? I RAPE YOUR SLIT

But Iron Will then decides that in order for him to get his awesome twenty nine foot penis hard, he needs to torture a defenceless little foal. So Iron Will opens Sweetie Bells mouth. But the cute little pony raised her hands, trying to stop Iron Will from entering her!

AND that was when IRON WILL got mad. FUCKING MAD. And in Iron Will's most awesome fucking moment said:

WHEN SOME PONY TRIES TO BLOCK, MAKE THEM SUCK YOUR COCK!

Iron will forced his cock down Sweetie Belles ass and mouth made Iron Will so horny that he fucking vomited all over the floor.

When this happened, Iron Will got so horny that he shouted:

YOU MAKE ME SICK? YOU DIE ON MY DICK

Iron Will smashed his dick against the wall, crushing Sweetie Belle into a grotesque pulp of white fur, bones and shit. Sweetie Belle dies while her mangled, lifeless body is still attached to Iron Wills own personal dick rag and fucks Iron Will in the ass with a dildo as Iron Will masturbates harder and harder until Iron Will finally reaches climax.

The tiny little fucking ponyT LIKE WHAT THEY SAID? FUCK EM TILL THEY DEAD


End file.
